


25 Days of Christmas Challenge

by Sexyfishtalk



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy endings guarenteed, M/M, So many ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexyfishtalk/pseuds/Sexyfishtalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots for the 25 Days of Christmas OTP challenge on Tumblr, involving a different otp per chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twas the nigt before Christmas (Nine/Rose)

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't math, if this story seems familiar it's probably because you've read it already since I jumped the gun and posted it too early
> 
> *
> 
> Chapter Summary 
> 
> The Doctor is asleep and Rose can't be trusted on her own

In the years to come, Rose Tyler would swear to any one that listened  that she had not been snooping that night and even if she were, she hadn't found anything important so there was no reason to keep going on about it now was there? And Rose was telling the truth. She really hadn't found anything of importance. 

It was Christmas eve, according to Earth time. The Doctor was sound asleep in his room, but Rose couldn't sleep a wink. It was how it had always been for her at Christmas time. The excitement and suspense for the morning to come would keep her awake till it was near dawn. Her mum used to tell her Santa was waiting on the rooftop with all his presents and he wasn't going to come in until little Rosie was sound asleep. Now she was alone, on a spaceship that was idling in the time vortex and Rose wondered that if there was a Santa Claus, would he find her there? Was her mum lonely without her there to bake the Christmas cookies with? What if they couldn't make it back to Earth in time for stockings? Those restless thoughts were what had led to her exploration of the ship while her alien guide snored on. Rose had tried various doors, and so far she had found three broom closets and her own bedroom. If she didn't know better, Rose might have thought the Tardis itself was keeping away her from the exciting rooms.  

Finally, just when Rose began to consider  going back to her bedroom and calling it a night... Rose found something new. It was an enormous room. A grand hall with golden archways and sculptures of dancing pairs winding their way throughout it. Though neither of these things were that visible since the entire hall had been filled to bursting with decorations.  Christmas decorations to be exact. The Doctor's companion stared wide-eyed at all the glittering and colourful objects throughout the room. It was as if every Christmas related thing in the entire galaxy had been packed into one single room. Rose blinked as the surprise discovery wore off and the cogs in her mind began to turn. Her expression morphed devilishly as an idea formed inside her head.  

* 

As dawn broke down on Earth, the silence of the Tardis was broken by the sounds of Christmas.  " _We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas_..." The Doctor groaned into his mattress as the children's choir hologram continued out of his room an onwards to spread the holiday cheer throughout his ship. The Doctor sat up and glared after them, vowing to destroy the hologram first chance he got. 

The Doctor had never understood the humans need to celebrate a holiday in a place with no set date. Everyday was Christmas for him and yet no day was Christmas at the same time. Yet, it always happened whenever he took a human with him. They went mad for special events. Whether it was A religious holiday, or a birthday, the music was played and turkey was set out with the stuffing and cranberries. He put up with it only because the Doctor made them agree not to make him participate. Rose had convinced him to drop her off back at her mum's for the day and offered to invite him to dinner. The Doctor has rubbed his cheek when he declined, the memory of his last encounter with Jackie Tyler was still too fresh. Besides, he needed to do some maintenance on his ship and it was always easier to do when his companions were distracted. The Doctor grabbed his good green jumper, his jacket, and put on his most dour expression. He didn't enjoy this day and everyone was going to know it. He stepped out of his bedroom and into... Christmas.  

The Doctor stared at the tinsel and lights that hung outside his bedroom. "My hall!" He cried out, aghast. The Doctor took off down his hall with a sense of dread filling him. All throughout it, streamers shaped like snowflakes hung above carefully selected stockings. On every door was a poster wishing him a happy Christmas in different languages from different planets. It was a nightmare. The Doctor sidestepped an animatronic caroller group and hurried towards the main room. Maybe it was only the halls that had been decorated.   The Doctor arrived outside The Tardis's engine room and paled at the sight of a bauble wreath hanging on the door.  With a trembling hand, he pushed his way in and made a mental note to [i]never[/i]leave Rose on her own again. "My console room!" It was worse than he had imagined. Tinsel hung in every archway, and a large christmas tree had been set up in a corner with ornaments hanging on it from every planet that celebrated a winter holiday. Candy canes and chocolates were strategically arranged on the console into another large wreath. All around Nutcrackers bowed, and Santa Claus's sung, and right beneath the enormous tree, "My!... Rose?"

Underneath the brightly coloured tree, Rose laid sound asleep. She wore a jumper with a reindeer on it and a pink santa hat that threatened to droop over her eyes. Her head was pillowed in her arms, but her hands remained clapsed around a present box. 'To The Doctor, Love Rose,' read its tag. The Doctor had to smile. She must have stayed up all night preparing this surprise. The Doctor 's own little surprise was nothing compared to this but still, he turned on his heels and strode out of the console room. When he returned, the Doctor held a small red and green wrapped box which he placed beside the first present.  "Merry Christmas, Rose Tyler." The Doctor whispered. He pressed a kiss to the top of Rose's head then moved quietly back to the console. It was possible that the holidays weren't all that bad after all.


	2. Season's Greetings (Angel/Buffy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time is a time for merry making and the forced torture of high school students and their vampire boyfriends alike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this thing fell through hard. *Looks at real life* "WHO LET YOU OUT OF YOUR CAGE??" Anyway, I think I'll still post the chapters I have just because I wrote them and don't feel like waiting a year to post them. Enjoy!

In the library of Sunnydale high school, five people sat scattered around the room. They had all been given their own projects to work on by the school's principal who had decided that this year, the school would feel the warmth and joy of holiday cheer. Whether they liked it or not. None of the tasks were difficult, but that didn't stop the eldest of the group from glaring jealously at the librarian's simple task of organizing the finished works. "Buffy," Angel muttered to his girlfriend seated next to him, "I'm _really_ not good at this." 

"Oh come on, Angel." Buffy replied, bumping him with her shoulder. "It's a Christmas card. It's not hard." Buffy grabbed another handful of silver glitter and sprinkled it over her snowflake cards. The cards were to be hung throughout the school and sent to family's. Buffy was the one lucky enough to be given the job of designing and creating each of the cards. She had been quick to recruit her boyfriend after it was explained exactly how many would be needed to properly show-off the school's holiday spirit.  "Just put something in it that says 'Christmas' then slap on some glitter."  Angel stared down at the card, at a loss for what he could put. Buffy took his uneasy expression for his thinking face and left him to it.  

An hour later, the library was disguised with Chrismas spirit. Giles had gone to grumble in his office about the glitter that covered his hands and library, while Buffy, Xander, and Willow decorated the abhorrent tree, as named by Giles, that had been placed in the centre of the room. Angel was still seated with his pen poised above the card Buffy  had left him with. He had decided on a plain green card with red trimming. While the glue from the trimming seeped out from under its sides, the Christmas tree sketched in the centre of the card was more realistic than the tree currently being decorated. Angel sighed. It was the best it was going to get. He had tried so hard to write the wonderful prose Buffy was hoping for, but he knew he had failed.  Taking his failure, Angel moved to stand beside Buffy. She turned. To him with a smile which brightened more when she saw the card. "You finished your card!" Angel nod was small and sheepish. He held out the card, dropping his head so he couldn't see his girlfriend's reaction.  Amused, Buffy took the card, deciding not to comment on the overuse of school grade glue that squelched under her fingers. She gave the tree an impressed once over then flipped it open to read the inscription inside.  

_My dearest Buffy,_

Who's determined heart   
Goes unmatched by all.   
Whose beauty makes strong Men weak.   
This man's weak   
Heart beats again with   
Passion only you could    
Stir within him.   
A season is upon us.   
One of love and peace.   
I wish you both always, and   
Your Christmas to be happy.  

Yours forever, Angel 

Buffy read the note twice in silence. "Angel..." She said at last. Buffy looked up to meet her boyfriend's eyes, her own shining bright with emotion.  Angel, however,  kept his eyes firmly on his shoes.  "You hate it." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Angel glared at the card, what had he been thinking? Of course she would hate it, who would like that pathetic attempt at writing?  "It's fine, you don't need to keep it." 

Angel made a grab for the card, but Buffy was faster.  "Angel, I don't hate the card!" She sounded offended at the very idea. Buffy reopened it, smiling wider with every line she read. "I love it, completely. It's perfect." Buffy beamed at Angel, who stared back at her with surprise. He continued to stare until Buffy couldn't take his deer in headlights expression any longer and was forced to wipe it off in the best possible way. 

The kiss was short, but held promise for much more. The pair parted with a smile on both their faces.  Buffy took hold of Angel's hand and together, they made their way back to their friends.  "Of course, we still have a ton more cards to make." Angel stopped in his tracks. He had spent ages on his card, He couldn't be expected to write more just like that one. "You're joking." He replied with hope filled eyes.  

"Nope," Buffy shook her head and let go of his hand, "And while yours is really great and romantic and everything, it's way too personal to hang in the school." Angel stared at her.

"Next time just write something generic, like Merry Christmas or Season's Greetings."


	3. Let It Snow (Sherlock/John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the weather gets bad, Sherlock and John seek shelter indoors and comfort from each other.

When the weather in London became too terrible to leave the flat, John expected bullets fired into the wall, tantrums, and experiments. What he didn't expect was a cup of tea pressed into his hands and his friend settled next to him. John looked curiously at him but received no answer. Sherlock kept his eyes focused on the television, seemingly engrossed in the Christmas musical as he sipped his hot chocolate. John decided to shrug it off as just another Holmes oddity. It was always easier that way. Since John didn't plan to sleep out in the ever-growing snowbanks, he certainly wasn't going to complain. 

When the power went out and Sherlock stormed off without a word, John expected him to stay hidden for the rest of the night. Instead, Sherlock reemerged with a blanket and books for them both. The  warm quilt was draped over both of them and Sherlock retook his seat beside John. He did all this in silence, still ignoring John's questioning expression. Sherlock buried his nose into his book, but John didn't mind. The warm body that was leaning gently against his own was welcomed and just as comfortable as the silence before had been. John picked up his novel and began to read. The hours passed, but neither man left their seats.  

When it became too dark to continue reading, John rose from his seat and lit a fire in the fireplace. It cast a gentle glow around the dark room and made his friend seem calmer. More human. Approachable. It was hard to concentrate on his job with those blue eyes watching his every move.  Soon though, John had a pot of water boiling over the flames and tea being brewed.Neither said anything when John rejoined Sherlock on the couch. They sat with their mugs, warming their hands as they stared into the flames. The night continued on in this manner, the pair sitting close to each other. For warmth was their reason.  

When morning came, neither was in a hurry to move. They had fallen asleep on the couch, Sherlock's head laid on John's chest and their arms around each other. John was the first to wake. He knew he should wake his friend up, but the room was still cold and Sherlock was warm. It wasn’t long after that Sherlock did wake up. At first he only snuffled about, getting his bearings John realized. When he had them, Sherlock raised his head to peer curiously at John's face. Instantly, John became aware of how much distance there was between them and just how rosy Sherlock's lips really were. And also... that Sherlock hadn't yet pulled away. 

Their eyes stayed locked on the other, the air charged with a fragile tension. Sherlock's eyes held a vulnerability he had never seen before. John raised his hand to cup his friend's cheek, he could feel Sherlock tensing beneath his fingers. Sherlock's eyes dropped to John's lips and John gave them a nervous swipe of his tongue. The distance between them had shrunk. John had just felt the first ghosting touch of Sherlock's lips against his when, just like that the tension broke.  

Lestrade burst through the front door, a file waving in his hand. Sherlock and John pulled apart instantly, practically leaping to other sides of the couch. John expected Sherlock to forget what had almost occurred but just like always, his friend surprised him. This time, as they prepared to leave for the newest case, Sherlock smiled almost shyly at John. When John glanced down, he found a proffered hand held out for his. John was quick to take it. They looked up, both pink in the face and found Lestrade watching them with a knowing smile. Sherlock scowled back but he paused when John gave his hand the smallest of squeezes. 

Hand in hand, and with no words needed, John and Sherlock followed after Lestrade.  

The Game was on. 


End file.
